


The Saxon Lamb

by Alicexoxo20



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicexoxo20/pseuds/Alicexoxo20
Summary: The reader is taken as a slave by a viking raiding party and becomes a slave of Ragnar Lothbrok. Things take an unexpecting turn for the christian girl.
Relationships: Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. First encounter

**Enslaved**

The weather was especially foul that morning. Little village in Northumbria appeared quiet, almost abandonned. Young christian girl was heading towards the church in a hurry, her silver hair tangled by the wind. Once again she had overslept. It happened more and more often as of late and the girl was already shaking in fear of what might be the consequence. ” He will punish me again”, she thought. Her pious father was not an easily forgiving man. The big bruise she had on her stomach has just vanished and she was not keen on having any more of them.

As the girl finally had the church in view a horribly loud scream stopped her dead in her tracks. It was coming straight from the sanctuary. She decided to approach it witch caution and as she did more screams echoed from the church. Suddenly the door swung open, letting terrified and bloody people out. Some of them were crawling away from the church as fast as they could but some were already dead. The girl knew what that meant. She heard tales of savages from the north invading english villages yet she couldn’t believe it was their turn to face this horror. The girl decided to find a quiet spot to hide and after a while she noticed a little wooden hut not far away from where she was standing. It took her a long time to sneak over to it but when she did it appeared empty and quite safe. She hid under a small table situated as far from the door as possible. As much as she wanted to run and help everyone she could the girl knew it would do no good. She had no skill in fighting and would be immediately killed by one of the savages. The screams and sounds of agony were impossible to hear without flinching. The girl covered her ears and tried to mute the sound as much as she could with tears flowing down her face. She started shaking, closing her eyes tightly.

What seemed to last an eternity suddenly came to a halt. She heard neither screams nor cries for mercy. Everything seemed to vanish, just like in a dream. The girl slowly crawled her way to the nearest window and took a peek through it. She saw men who were clearly not from her village or country walking around, presumably looking for treasure or gold. Then her eyes caught another sight- people from her village, all of whom she knew, laying lifeless on the ground. All brutally murdered, with eyes wide open but empty. The sight was unbereable and the girl had to look away, covering her mouth and crying silently, which made her miss a sound of a man coming into the hut. When she realized what was happening it was already too late. Before she could even glance at him he grabbed her violently by her neck and took her out, throwing her on the blood covered ground and yelling something in a language she couldn’t understand. The girl was shaking, too scared to look up so she kept her eyes on the ground. Shortly after she saw a pair of boots stopping in front of her and heard two men talking to each other, one being the man who found her. ”What is your name?”, a voice asked in her language, which shocked her but she didn’t answer. Suddenly she felt two fingers lifting her chin up and she found herself staring into the most beautiful and terrifying icy blue eyes. ” I asked you a question”, his voice was very calm and soothing. The man looked very different from the ones she knew in her life. He had long blond hair tied into braids, his posture was very strong yet there was some softness on his face which she didn’t expect from a savage from the north. ”Aswig…my name is Aswig…my lord”, she stuttered. He tilted his head and was clearly interested by her. It was very intimidating to keep his eyes on him, but the girl was unable to look away cause of his fingers still holding her chin. After a while he stood up, looking down on her. ”You’ll come with me”, he said while outreaching his hand to her. Aswig gulped, took his hand and let him raise her with surprising grace. Then he looked at her one last time and motioned for the man behind her. He, on the other hand, with no subtly turned her around while binding her hands together with a rope and pushed her forward. The girl slipped but managed to stay on her feet and followed the vikings, wherever they would take her.


	2. Kattegat

**Part 2**

They took her on a boat, along with lots of stolen treasure from the church. The girl was still shaking in fear- she was a very innocent person and growing up in a quiet village like this didn’t prepare her for any dangers of the world. Now it seemed she was about to experience more than she ever expected.

After what seemed like a very long time she began to grow cold. She looked up and on the horizon she could see a village in the mountains and a lot of people waiting and waving towards the direction of the boat. When they docked she was brutally hoisted up by her shoulder by the same man that found her. Finally she had a chance to take a good look at him. First thing she noticed was his height and muscles- he was big, much bigger than the subtle man with blue eyes. This one had long hair hanging freely and a much harsher face, a face she exactly expected the heathens to have. ”Go”, he said with a very deep voice and pushed her forward a little bit. She quickly followed the rest of the vikings that were in front of her and saw how some of them were warmly greeted by their families. They were all following the man with the blue eyes who led them to a big wooden building. When they entered Aswig looked around: it was a big hall filled with long tables and benches and to her surprise the place seemed very cozy. She saw women who looked like servants setting huge plates of meet and other delicious food which made her salivate a little bit. Her father wasn’t a rich man and most days she didn’t eat at all. In the back of the room stood a high chair and next to it sat a woman with two little boys at her side. The girl didn’t have time to get a good look at them as she was abruptly thrown on the ground by the big viking who tied the rope behind a wooden pole. He stood above her and sneered evilly „You’re gonna stay here until we decide what to do with you darling”, he said and left her alone. Aswig was now sitting on the ground with hands tied behind her in an uncomfortable position and had no other choice but to observe the heathens. She saw all of them slowly settling on the long benches cheerfully talking to each other and drinking. Others came carrying big bags of treasure they stole from the Holy Church, some of it was slightly stained by blood. Aswig closed her eyes trying to calm herself and chase all the thoughts away but it was to no avail. She kept thinking about her village and all the people laying lifeless with empty eyes. All the people she knew were dead and her whole life gone. The girl had no idea how the heathens treated prisoners but she could only imagine it was nothing gentle. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice she recognized yelling to get everyone’s attention. The blue eyed man was sitting in a high chair with both of the little boys on his lap. Now she knew he was in charge, even though she suspected it from the beginning. The whole room went quiet and everyone’s eyes turned to the man. „People of Kattegat. Winter is finally over and I know all of you were eager to begin raiding new lands. As you can see our first one turned out successful!”, as he said everyone cheered loudly, showing off all the gold and the man grinned widely. „But we have decided to go further and discover new lands. Tomorrow King Horik will visit us and we’ re going to discuss our plans for the next raids. I hope all of you are ready because it is going to be a tough journey even for us but i promise you that this…”, he said, raising a golden cross he personally stole „… is just the beginning!!”. As he finished and sat back down all of the vikings began screaming and raising their axes. Aswig flinched and saw the man taking the hand of a woman who sat next to him and kissed it. She smiled to him as he kissed the two boys’s foreheads. Suddenly his gaze met Aswig’s and the girl quickly looked down, avoiding it. She was watching her dress as it would be the most interesting thing in the world and once again she was put in a situation where she saw two pairs of boots standing very close to her- she didn’t dare to look up. „What do you think Floki?”, the familiar voice said and the other person knelt, taking the girl’s chin and raising it. Aswig was face to face with dark eyes and a slim face with dark painted lines under his eyes. He looked her up and down as he was sizing up a cattle for sale. „I think she is a Christian…I don’t like Christians. You should kill her Ragnar, she’s no good for anything. If you’re too soft I will be more than happy to do it for you”, he said standing up and leaving with a disgusted look on his face. Ragnar knelt in front of the girl and she started shaking. „Are you hungry?”, she heard him say but she kept her head down, refusing to answer. „Hey”, he said buy she wasn’t going to look at him and drown in his eyes again. She realized that despite being gentle, he was after all, a heathen. „Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to kill you…I’m gonna keep you all to myself little lamb”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm new to publishing my works online so please bear with me. I have some ideas for new Hvitserk stories or one shots or stories but i don't know if anybody would be interested. Please let me know! Also just wanna say that it makes me very happy and I'm grateful to anyone who left kudos.


End file.
